A physiologic shift in erythropoietin production from the liver to the kidney at term is essential for normal erythropoietic regulation in the newborn. The anemia of prematurity is due to inadequate renal Epo gene expression and protein production, and therapeutic strategies in the premature infant must protect the natural renal maturation of Epo gene expression without introducing complications.